


绑架

by moranjiang



Series: 【DH】短篇合集 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moranjiang/pseuds/moranjiang
Summary: 我尽力了但人物好像有点崩？我自己已经看不出有没有问题了……答应我，别惊到x惊到也别告诉我qwq
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】短篇合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644691
Kudos: 10





	绑架

哈利醒过来的时候，眼前是一片的漆黑。他感觉到自己浑身赤/裸，呈大字型被捆/绑在一张床上，眼睛被蒙着，嘴里也塞了什么东西，而他的唾液正控制不住的溢出。强烈的羞耻感笼罩了他全身，哈利想要缩起身体，可手脚都被捆的紧紧的动弹不得，只能像砧板上的鱼一样任人宰割。

也亏得哈利当傲罗多年，心理素质过硬，发现自己挣脱不了之后干脆不再浪费力气。记忆逐渐回笼，他忍不住在心里骂了自己两句，怎么能这么掉以轻心。绑他的人以及他现在所处的位置哈利虽不十分确定，但心中已有猜测，他唯一想不通的就是这个人到底为什么要这样做。可没等他多想，房间的门就突然被人推开，紧接着是开灯的声音。羞耻感再度蔓延，哈利想要并上腿，这次，他感觉有一双手贴上了他的脚腕。

那人手的温度比哈利身体的温度要高一些，哈利几乎是下意识的往温热处贴了贴。这个举动似乎取悦了对方，他听到那人的轻笑，紧着着那双手从哈利脚腕开始，缓缓往上移动，轻柔的拂过哈利的小腿，大腿，在重点部位附近停留了一下，最终却绕过了那里，又拂过小腹，腰际，前胸，锁骨，最后扫过哈利的脖子，捧住了哈利的脸。这人的动作看似漫不经心，实际上经过的全部都是哈利身上敏感的地方，因而只这么一下，哈利全身就已经泛起一层薄红。随着手的动作，那人的身体也慢慢贴上来，哈利能感觉到他身上的衣服略有些硬的触感，似乎是西服之类的。他的脸和哈利贴的很近，呼吸就喷在哈利耳边，哈利听到他轻轻的唤了一声：“哈利。”声音绵软悠长，就好像他才是被绑在床上动弹不得的那一个。哈利不置可否的哼了一声。

那人又笑了一下。喷在耳边的气息让哈利脊背发麻，想要偏头躲开，却动弹不得。几乎同时，他感觉自己的耳垂被人含住亵玩，先是舔弄，后变成轻咬，紧接着是吮吸。直到耳垂变得红艳艳的，那人才松开嘴，又沿着耳后一路吻到下巴。捧着哈利脸的手不知道什么时候放开了，一只去抬哈利的头，另一只伸到后面解开了什么东西。随后，哈利感觉自己嘴里一直含着的东西被取了出去，换上来的是柔软的唇舌。哈利嘴正酸，又被人摁着头，一时之间也没法拒绝，只好被他压着亲了个天昏地暗。

待到那人放开哈利，两人都有些气喘吁吁。哈利脸上已经明显挂上了潮红，下面也有些抬头。可那人并不着急，反而翻身起来，解开了哈利的一只脚。他抬起哈利那条腿，嘴唇贴上了脚踝。

“别！”哈利猛地瑟缩了一下。他的声音略有些沙哑，染上情欲的味道，倒更像是欲拒还迎。那人果然不为所动，继续舔吻着哈利脚踝内侧的小突起，然后慢慢的，像是细品美食一样一寸一寸往上挪动，留下一串密密的红痕。哈利的身体从一开始的僵硬逐渐变得柔软，此时已经像是可以掐出水来，随着那人的动作一颤一颤的。再稍微仔细看就会发现，不知什么时候，茎身已经笔直的挺立起来，可怜巴巴的靠在小腹上吐着口水，而下方床单上也隐约可见一小片的湿痕。

那人显然也注意到哈利的变化，有些恼怒的在哈利大腿上拍了一巴掌：“才半个月就又变骚了，是不是趁我不在偷偷找过别人？”

“关你什么事，马尔福，”哈利这种时候却也不肯服软，冷笑着顶回去，“再怎么样我也没找别人结婚。”

德拉科·马尔福被这一句话噎的无话可说，气恼之下也顾不得什么温柔不温柔，啪啪两巴掌又打在哈利屁股上，激起了一片肉浪。几下后德拉科似乎是得了趣味，旋即又想到了新的玩法。他掏出魔杖，先是把哈利另一只脚的绳子也解开，然后将他的双腿抬高，再下压，用栓手腕的绳子也拴住脚腕，几乎把哈利“叠”了起来。随着腿的动作，哈利的屁股和半截腰也都抬了起来，只有后背还贴着床。哈利只感觉腰腿都抻的厉害，后背也很不舒服，而更令他难堪的是，他双腿间的一切都一览无余，就像故意摆在那里供人亵玩似的。他羞得整个人又红了一度，嚷着要德拉科放开他，却听见德拉科召唤来了他的魔杖。

“德拉科·马尔福！！！”

当那根细长冰凉的东西被推进哈利后穴的一瞬间，哈利一下子泄了出来。浓稠的白浊因为摇晃喷溅的到处都是，洒在哈利肚子，胸口，甚至是脸上，看上去异常淫靡。哈利控制不住的颤栗着，而德拉科则“贴心”的抚摸着他的腿和屁股，让哈利发出更多的尖叫。然后，等哈利慢慢平静下来之后，德拉科又把哈利刚刚不小心“吐出来”的魔杖塞了回去。

“含住，”德拉科说，“不许掉出来。”

“我不行了德拉科，放我下来，求你。”哈利的声音已经带上了几分哭腔，但德拉科并没有因此心软。他随手把床头柜上的水杯变成了一条黑色的小皮鞭，然后“啪”的一下抽在哈利的屁股上。随着哈利的一声惊叫，白嫩的皮肤很快鼓起了一条细长的红痕，雪中红梅似的，艳而不俗。德拉科鬼使神差凑上去舔了一下，就见哈利的屁股猛地一颤，阴茎再一次开始胀大，而小穴居然漫出了一点液体。

“没想到你喜欢这样。”德拉科的声音染了笑意。他又继续抽打，有几次甚至故意擦过穴口，引得小穴像是受了欺负的大姑娘似的，一个劲掉眼泪，弄得皮鞭上都沾了水痕。哈利一直嗯嗯啊啊念着“不行了”“不要了”“疼”，但也只是更激起德拉科的凌辱欲。直到哈利的屁股红痕斑驳，德拉科才终于停了手，先是轻轻吹了两口气，又突然伸手上去，恶劣的揉搓起来。

哈利常年出外勤，身材很好，几乎没有赘肉。唯有这一个屁股，不知道是不是德拉科揉太多的缘故，又嫩又软。此时刚被打了一通，一条条红痕交叠在一起，鼓起的地方皮肤几乎涨得透明；经他这么一揉，火辣辣的疼痛就蔓延开，粘着快感一个劲的往哈利脑子里钻，弄得哈利再也说不出什么，只能无助的哼哼，也不知道是痛还是爽。德拉科似乎是觉得还不够刺激，想了想，干脆把头顶的天花板变成了一片巨大的镜子，又解开了裹住哈利眼睛的布。就在哈利适应好光线睁开眼睛的同时，他的舌头也舔上了哈利略肿的穴口。

“啊——”视觉和触觉的双重刺激再次把哈利送上了巅峰。他的脚背紧紧绷住，身体猛地弹起，又无力的滑落。德拉科赶紧把他脚上的绳子解开，免得他因为腰太软把其他地方抻伤。他轻轻吻了吻哈利的眼睛：“还好吗？”

哈利闭着眼睛喘粗气，喉咙里出了一个“嗯”的音，不知道是在回答还是余韵未消。德拉科全当他是回答了，解开绑住哈利手的绳子，在他手腕上也啃了几口，然后又去和哈利接吻。他吻得用力且深，带着一点粗暴，舌头先扫过哈利上颚，又追着哈利的舌头纠缠，像是恨不得将哈利吞吃入腹；哈利也不甘示弱，时不时把德拉科的舌头顶回去，再把自己的舌头伸进去扫荡。两人与其说是在接吻，到不如说是在打架，一吻结束，嘴角都挂了彩。德拉科倒也不在意，继续从下巴一路吻到胸口，嘴捉住一只乳头吸舔啃咬，手则伸向哈利身后的小穴。那里早已潮水泛滥，魔杖在哈利双腿被放下来的一刻就滑了出去，德拉科故意把它拿到哈利面前，让他看上面沾着的滑腻腻的肠液。

“拿开，要不然就滚下去。”哈利白了他一眼，别开了脸。德拉科轻笑一声，又用魔杖尖去挑逗哈利另一边的乳头，先是在乳晕处画圈，慢慢的改成在乳尖碾压。

“别，不舒服。”哈利扭了一下身子，伸手拨开胸前的小棍，“你……亲亲这边……”最后几个字他说的很小声，几乎都憋在了嗓子里。还好德拉科这次也没难为他，从顺如流的亲了上去。他轻轻咬住乳头，再用舌尖在乳尖舔弄，如愿听到了哈利甜腻的呻吟。

德拉科另一只手也没闲着，此时正并起三指顶入哈利的后穴。半个多月没用，那地方又恢复紧致，手指一进去就被温温柔柔嘬住，贪吃的很。德拉科略微抽插几下，感觉顺畅一些后便将手指没入最深处，在里面旋转抠挖，此时哈利已经被刺激的泫然若泣了。哈利伸过一只手来想要撸动阴茎再射一次，可这次德拉科拍开了他的手。不仅如此，他还放开哈利的乳头，手也从穴里抽了出来。无视哈利抗议的扭动，他先拿刚刚蒙眼的丝带缠住哈利的阴茎，然后从哈利身上退下来，坐到一边说道：“哈利，自己来拿你想要的。”


End file.
